The Ring of the Nibelung
by darthritter86
Summary: A strange object is found on Japanese soil, lead S.H.I.E.L.D. to send a team with Hawkeye leading it. However, trouble arrives from the new comer code named, Mockingbird.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've change some of the Marvel comic characters, but I really really don't fell like calling them OOC. It's not a crossover, and there's million versions of each one. Marvel fans, don't talk to me about.

Read and Review!

* * *

Relentless tremors of the cabin shook Clint's seat as he tried to focus on the mission bullet-points stretched across this tablet's screen. He'd drilled them into his brain fairly quickly before leaving the Helicarrier, however, he felt he could use the distraction from the long flight to Japan. The shaking, windowless Grumman C-2 Greyhound was bound to be sorrowing over a few of the eastern-most Japanese islands. The plane hadn't any windows, unlike most C-2's because of the extra shielding, so he could check outside. Clint held up his arm, checking the small digital watch underneath his wrist-strapped compass. It was around daybreak, 06:48 hours by Tokyo time. They'd be coming in on Kansai International Airport before mid-morning, riding in on dawn's first rays into the Land of the Rising Sun. Sounded cheesy...

As the hard-working government Archer readjusted himself in his seat, he thought about what really was upsetting him on this trip. Daringly, Clint took a quick glance to the right and catching sight of the two women sitting three rows apart. One, with her should-length red locks sat stern-faced looking away from everyone in the airplane's rear. She'd seem to anyone else oblivious to the world, but Clint was partners with Natasha Romanoff long enough to tell when she was fuming. The other woman, though, was perfectly tranquil as she breezed through the mission notes on her tablet. Her tight, blonde pony-tail pointed ever so often as her head bobbed along the tablet's text. If she only knew how much she'd gotten under the infamous Black Widow's skin, she'd might not have looked so carefree. The Archer took a few more glances between the two, spacing each time with a couple minutes of staring at his tablet and pretending not to notice the silence. That is to say... well, being in a prop-flown transport plane for several hours left little to anything close to silence. The tension erupting between the three, however.. that could be cut by a knife. A _big_ one.

This all started when Director Fury called Tasha and him to the Helicarrier's CIC for the mission briefing. The old Secret Agent didn't like to stray too far from the command center of his ship, thus he made it a regular habit of holding meetings and general briefs right astern from the action. Clint went over the mission notes in silence as Fury watched Tasha and him from across the glass table. Dropping her folder mission notes with resounding _flop_, Clint's partner spoke up, "You know... Even with everything that happened in New York, this is still a _lot_ to process."

"Nothing you two can't handle..." The Director survived the pair with his one eye, his face a dreary statue. "I can say for a fact, that you are some of the very few that have _any_ experience about this on any level."

"Right.." Clint scoffed, "Aliens and archaeology sites... just another Tuesday." He poked his partner beside him, to which she rolled her eyes and frowned at him like only a Russian could. "Sir, I do share Agent Romanoff's concerns. I wouldn't mind getting a little back-up out in the field."

"You will. The Japan Self-Defense Forces."

"... " The Archer hesitated and shared a look with his partner.

"I think he was referring to back-up from America, sir." Tasha related, "The shield-carrying one."

"Rogers is on an extended leave."

"Rogers is in California, sir. Appearing on Leno tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff... But what you fail to recognize the importance of how S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to operate _under_ the radar. He wouldn't get three steps off the plane before the paparazzi started swarming him!"

"Well, sir.. If not Cap, then Banner." Clint said, looking over one page of the mission notes with more techno mambo-jumbo than a college physics textbook. "We might need an egghead around to figure out some of this alien gear."

Fury shot the Archer a tired glare, "The only thing worst than the big blue boy scout running around Japan is a big green... _Hulk_! I'm gland neither one of you mentioned _Stark_!" They quietly flinched at the thought.

"Well, sir, did you have someone in mind?" As Tasha finished her question, a group of footsteps were heard from around the corner. The Director and two agents turned as a man and woman walked into CIC, along with Agent Maria Hill. Fury's Right Hand Man -so to speak- was going over series of mission notes that the two were reading from folders as they walked. From the last few points Clint heard Hill telling them, it seemed that these two were accompanying them on mission. The man was in civilian dress and a stranger to him, looking somewhat messy in his tan pants and tweed jacket. However, the woman was...oh he couldn't believe it... ...

"Barbara?" Clint stood from his chair as the blonde ponytail woman looked up from her notes folder. She blinked, speechless as he was as a silence fell over them.

"Clint..." She finally softly uttered.

Clearing his throat, Fury step between the two and took back chart of the briefing, "If you'd both like to take a seat, we can go over the mission specifics...now that we're all here." After a awkward pause, Barbara pulled out a chair and sat as Clint stiffly sank back into his. Agent Hill and the man sat down, ignoring the uncomfortable air around the two, as the Director made his way around the table and spoke to them. "Just so that we're on the same page, I'll go over the essentials... For the past three years, Dr. Annabelle Riggs was working archeological sites on a tiny Japanese island just off the cost of the mainland. It's home to a small, rural fishing community that had for years made an unusual claim. That is... a _Viking_ origin."

"With all due respect, sir, that part still sounds like a wacky tabloid story." Clint retorted, trying to keep his eye from the meeting Barbara's.

"Regardless how it sounds, Dr. Riggs took an interest in the islanders' claims and asked the Japanese government for permission to start a archeological dig on the island. Within a month, her team had uncovered an assortment of Norse artifacts, bronze ornaments, spear heads, iron _Mjolnir_ precedents."

"_Myo-l-neer_?" Clint blinked in confusion as he struggled with the word's meaning.

Tasha touched the Archer's shoulder, turning his attention to her as she explained, "It's _Mjolnir_, Thor's hammer..." Clint gave her a sheepish smile and nodded a silent thank you, though, his partner kept staring at him with concerned eyes. He could tell she wanted to know what was up between Barbara and him, about how awkward he was being around her. Clint wasn't too sure if he wanted Tasha to know, a little more embarrass than he'd like to admit about it.

"...As I was saying.." Fury related with a slight increased to his volume. He didn't like being talked over. "The few items they recovered gave Dr. Riggs the encouragement to stretch out farther and start new sites across the island. Over the year, her team dug up more artifacts linked to Viking peoples, enough to corroborate the islanders' tale and revolutionize world history. However..." The Director pulled up his hand and pointed a small remote control at the center of the glass table. A light appeared from the spot and became a realistic holographic image, one that looked like a Viking long-boat in shape but it wasn't made of wood. The material was golden in color, formed into detailed designs across the surface of the boat. "Riggs and her team uncovered this object on the southern tip of the island, next to a religious shrine dedicated to the local sea god."

"Susanoo, sir." Barbara spoke up, "God of the sea and storms. He's described in Japanese mythology as a fierce warrior who slayed a dragon with a powerful sword."

"Sounds like a Viking to me, sir." Clint retorted.

"Or... an Asgardian."

The group paused for a moment as they took in Fury's last comment. Asgardians were gods of the Scandinavian people for centuries, but nothing more than fairytale to the modern world. That is, until the hammer wielding son of Odin, Thor, was transported to New Mexico started all sorts of havoc. It was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first great encounter with extraterrestrials, and Clint's first meeting with the raging Thor himself as he protected the Asgardian's fallen hammer. He had been powerless at the time, but still managed to overcome most of the agents guarding the hammer with little effort. "Sir... Asgardians in Japan?"

"When Thor's hammer was first being studied in New Mexico, our science team recorded an energy signature emanating from the weapon that was like nothing else on Earth. The same signature was found emanating from the Riggs' boat. The doctor can elaborate on it's nature." Fury looked over the unnamed man sitting across the table, who straighten up in his chair. "Doctor Walter Lawson, an expert in development in Zero-Point energy."

Clearing his throat, Dr. Lawson stood and related to the group. "Yes, well, Quantum Vacuum Zero-Point energy. It is the ground state of quantum mechanics understanding in energy in the physical universe, as you might already known..."

"...Oh, yeah, Doc." Retorted Tasha as the rest of them gave the doctor a bewildered look.

"Hmm..Well, Max Planch first stumbled on the notice when create a formula to measure the energy of a energy radiator-"

"Doctor!" Fury exclaimed, cutting of Lawson ramble of an explanation. "Perhaps we can get the specifics on Zero-Point energy that relate to the mission on hand?"

"Oh! Of course!" The doctor quickly skimmed his folder of mission notes before starting again. "Basically, Zero-Point energy is the energy found in any given space. It's been theorized that if one could tap into that base energy, they'd have a limitless supply of power in titanic proportions. Concerning the '_energy signature_' Director Fury was referring to, I've found a way to measure the amount of Zero-Point energy a module could be drawing in at any given moment. My technique was..._borrowed_ by the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists studying the Asgardian's hammer in New Mexico, and when data of the Japanese study of the long-boat was reviewed it was discovered to be the same rate of absorption as the Mjolnir object."

"So, Asgardians in Japan..." Said Tasha as she crossed her arms. Clint knew she didn't grasped half of what Lawson was talking about, as neither did he, but his spy partner liked to put up a good front in these types of situations.

"Asgardian technology, yes."

"Sir, a question." Clint posed to the Director, who nodded to go ahead, "If Dr. Riggs found this thing two years ago, why are doing something about it now? Don't tell me the Japanese were sitting on this for this long, sir!"

"Japan is apart of the World Security Council.." Barbara added in, "Why would they not inform S.H.I.E.L.D. sooner?"

"I'd assume, Agent Morse and Agent Barton, that they wanted _leverage_." Fury walked to behind Barbara's chair, stretching his chin and looking longingly off to the side. "Japan's apart of the Council, but not apart of any significant decision making committees. Basic politics one-oh-one.. keep an ace up your sleeve."

"What made them change their minds?"

The Director gazed back to every at the table, "New York did."

The briefing was fairly routine after that. Their main objective was appraising the Japanese current facilities studying the Asgardian long-boat, see if it could be transfered to S.H.I.E.L.D. control or if the boat had to be sent to the United States. It would be nice if they didn't have spend another 8 billion in the tax payers' money to study _one_ alien artifact. Dr. Lawson would be ahead of that part, so he could speak and translate the nerd of the Japanese nerds. Tasha, Barbara, and Clint were on threat assessment and team security. S.H.I.E.L.D. still had a lot of enemies terrestrial side, so field teams and new facilities needed protection even for something as harmless as scientific research. Transport was to be an outdated, but reliable propeller driven plane used primarily for shuttling between aircraft carriers. It fit well with their cover, inspectors coming from a naval carrier group on a training mission in the East China Sea. Fury would give them a lift most of the way, then they leave the Helicarrier abroad the C-2. Clint had been just leaving his quarters for the plane, gear packed away in his knapsack, when his partner confronted him. "What's the deal, Legolas."

"You know how I feel about that nickname." He simply tried to ignore her and brush past her, but red-head's shot out blocked the way. She gave him a look, saying to open up and trust her. The Archer sighed, "What do you want?"

"I have to ask? Who's Barbara Morse?"

"An agent with S.H.I.E.L.D., our new teammate."

"No, Clint... Who is she to you?"

"When did you get so interested in people's past? I can have my own secrets if I want, Tasha. It's not like we're married."

"No, we're partners. It goes _deeper_ than marriage, we watch each other's back. I need to know your mind is on the mission."

"It is, okay!" Clint pushed her arm out his way, twisting Tasha with enough force to stumble back into the wall. The Archer didn't want to turn around to see if she was alright, though, and continued down the corridor at quick pace.

"How can I work with you if you can't trust me, Clint!" She called after him.

Gritting his teeth, Clint turned around and march right up to the red-head, "No, Tasha! It's not me trusting you, it's you trusting _Barbara_!" Tasha gave him one her more nastier glares, but he'd didn't care at this level and pointed his finger right under her chin. "_You_ don't know her. _You _can't trust her." She continued to hold her glare, even as a couple of crewmen broke the two apart as they rushed between them. "_You_ don't like her! Don't know why, but she's rubbed you the wrong way, apparently."

"Do you really think me not liking her would be a problem, Clint? I was Stark's secretary for a week. Try doing that and not killing him!"

"Yeah, Stark wasn't a problem because he's an open book to you. But here comes Agent Morse! Ah oh! Can't use your super feminine wiles on her! Hhhmmm, what to do?! How about Hawkeye! Yeah, he's got a dick!"

"Clint! Calm down!" She related heatedly as the spy knocked his head away, but Clint continued his assault with his other hand pointing.

"When you back off me, I'll calm down! I didn't ask for Barbara on this mission, but she's here. Let it go!"

"I never-"

But Clint was done with this and stormed off for the hanger, "When are you going to Goddamn learn, Tasha!"

It was a _long _plane ride. Tasha was sitting away from everyone, Barbara was in the row of seats just across from Clint, and Dr. Lawson was in the row ahead of him. Though he had calm down a bit, the Archer still didn't want to talk to his partner. The red-headed spy seem to feel the same and would rather spent her time fuming about Barbara. The team wasn't really clicking. Worst of all, Clint was appointed team leader for this mission, something he'd been nagging Fury for since the whole Loki mind-control incident. It was hardly his first as leader, but he felt like no one could believe in him after what he'd done, so how could he say no.

"Ahmm.." The Archer looked up from his tablet and saw Dr. Lawson standing next to the empty seat by Clint. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course not, Doc."

Returning back to his mission notes, he heard Lawson take a seat and then open some kind of container. Taking a quick glance to him, Clint found the doctor finishing off the last of a salad from a tupperware bowl. Lawson must of notice him, because said to him, "I packed lunch." The Archer nodded continued to read. "I don't really like airplane food." The doctor went on, "I can't imagine military airplane food is much better, ha ha."

"Not really."

"And those MRIs or no... It's MREs! They're not too great, either, I'd imagine."

"Some aren't."

"Yes, well... ... You know I've never flew on a plane without windows."

"There on the front, Doc. For the _pilots_."

"Oh, hhaa hhaa hha!" Clint's eyes widen as he looked at Lawson, "That was pretty fun!"

Doc.. I'm trying to focus on the mission." He held up his tablet for the doctor to see the mission notes upon them, "Maybe you should, too."

"I'm sorry." Lawson sighed, "I just being think about nothing else _but_ the mission this hold time! Ever since I got to the Helicarrier. This is all flarely daunting to someone like me, just a college professor."

"It's simple opt, Doc. Nothing to worry about."

"I just wish I could get to know one of you, that all. You know, rode in to the Helicarrier with Agent Morse, but we barely spoke more than a few words for the two hours it took!"

The Archer nodded, "Yeah, she's like that. Low-key personality. She infiltrates and blends in with the enemy." He look across the row to Barbara. She glanced back for a moment, gazing into Clint's eye, before breaking connect and staring back at her tablet. "Her code name is _Mockingbird_... "

"Well, it must be hard for her. She's a beautiful woman and probably gets a lot of unwanted attention. I mean... I hope she doesn't mind me saying that. I try my best to be professional about anything I'm doing."

"Strong woman can be beautiful, Doc." The Archer turned to Tasha near the back of the C-2 plane. She looked back him with a fiery glare, which twisted Clint's head right back around. "And they can be _scary_..."

* * *

Note: Credits are on credits.


	2. Credits

**Credits**

All characters mentioned from Marvel Cinematic Universe are a produces of **Marvel Studios, Inc** in conjunction with **The Walt Disney Studios**

All characters related to Marvel comic characters are produces **Marvel Entertainment, LLC** and **The Walt Disney Company**

Enjoy the read and Review!


End file.
